zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/After Goron Mines
Part 1 After wrapping up the Goron Mines boss, you’ll be transported back to Kakariko Village. Begin by entering Barnes Bomb shop in the northwest corner of town. The owner has finally restocked his supplies, so make sure to purchase the Premium Kit from him for 120 Rupees, as you’ll need these bombs later. Call for Epona (there are whistle flowers near the town’s entrance) and jump the gate to the northeast leading to Hyrule Field. As you enter, you’ll receive a letter from the bomb shop teaching how to make bomb arrows. Now proceed across the bridge to the northwest and blow up the boulders blocking the path with your bombs. Continue onward and enter the Twilight Realm Proceed down the trail and sniff the purse along the way to learn the Scent of Llia. Use your sense to follow the aroma leading to Hyrule Castle Town. Once there, keep following the aroma through the Alley’s and enter Telma’s Bar at the end. Go to the back of the room check out the map on the table to learn more about your next destination: Lake Hyrule. Follow the aroma back out of town and run to the Eastern path of Hyrule Field. In the next area, cross the bridge to come across an archer who ignites the bridge on fire. The only way to escape it to hop onto a nearby box and leap off the side of the bridge to the puddle below. Now swim to shore and speak with the spirit outside the house straight-ahead to make a monster appear to the north. As you approach the archer, he’ll call in one of his Twilight bird buddies for a ride. Simply evade the archer’s arrows by strafing and wait for the bird to fly low. When he does, attack the bird with the A button to grab hold and bite continually. Repeat this until the bird retreats leaving just the archer. After finishing him off, Midna will saddle up letting you ride the bird into the next area. This next sequence is pretty simple: Just avoid any solid objects, such as walls and pillars. You’ll soon come across three falling pillars. Just dash beneath them to pass them safely. Immediately after, stick to either side of the cave to avoid a pillar falling towards you. When you approach the wall near the end, make sure to climb steeply in altitude to exit out of the high hole. You’ll arrive at Zora’s River. Jump into the chasm below (which was once a river) and head Eastbound to enter Zora’s Domain. Walk forward to the small bump just prior to the pillars and use Midna to climb higher. Follow the path and walk around the fallen icicle and use Midna again at the top. Take your time however, when jumping from the second platform to the third as a chunk of ice will fall down which can interfere with your jump. When at the top, go through the northern entryway. You’ll come across three more Twilight creatures. Destroy the isolated one behind the barrier first, and then round up the other two to reveal another Warp portal. Now use your sense to look at the frozen Zoras below. Shaken at their fate, Midna will suggest you look for someway to melt the ice. Warp back to Death Mountain and speak with Midna near the flaming rock. Then warp back to Zora’s Domain. Midna will plummet the burning rock into the ice, thus melting it and freeing the Zora’s. Now head out the southern end of the room to speak with Rutela. She request that you save her son, and in return, she’ll grant you the power to dive in water. After she’s done speaking, continue through the exit. From here, jump off the waterfall into the lake below and let the river transport you back to Lake Hylia. You’ll wash up right by the cave containing the Light Spirit Lanayru. Go inside to convene with her and obtain yet another Vessel of Light. Afterwards, exit back to Lake Hylia. Alright, it’s time again for everyone’s favorite game show: Collect those Tears. You’ll find the first Tear at the top of the ramp to your right. Total Thus Far: 1 / 16 Tears Proceed across the bridge to find three more Twilight Creatures. Kill either the far left or far right one, and then destroy the remaining two when they bunch around you. This will open up the Lake Hylia portal. Subsequently, go across the nearby bridge and check the back wall of Fyer and Falbi’s Water Top for another insect. Total Thus Far: 2 / 16 Tears Run back along the bridge to land and up the incline directly across the way, then turn left at the top and jump across the gap. Go across the next two stones. Jump over to the next stone and turn right and jump over to the land mass. Go up the hill and dig up the buried insect for the next tear. Total Thus Far: 3/ 16 Tears Jump into the lake and swim to the landmass on the Western side and destroy the insect by the wooden structure. Total Thus Far: 4 / 16 Tears There’s a howl spot nearby in the flower patch facing the water. Use it to call the Twilight bird creature. He will take you through an otherwise unreachable portion of Zora River. There are four insects along the way. Simply fly into them to collect their tears. Two of them are before the wooden bridge, and two more after. Don’t forget to use you map, in combination with your sense to find them. Once you do, Z-target them and dash to destroy them and collect the tears. Just follow the waterway out of the cave. Total Thus Far: 8 / 16 Tears Back outside; speak with the spirit sitting on the stairs to make another bug appear. Kill it to get another tear. Now head across the floating platform and follow the route on the shoreline to re-enter Zora’s domain. Total Thus Far: 9 / 16 Tears Inside Zora’s domain, jump into the water and swim to the center island where you’ll find two more bugs. Total Thus Far: 11 / 16 Tears From here, swim over to the West wall and go up the ramp to find a burrowed bug. Dig him up to collect another tear. Note: Since this one likes to fly around, you may have to climb further up the ramp to actually kill him. Total Thus Far: 12 / 16 Tears Drop back down to cross the water over to the East side of the room (sort of near where you entered from). Follow the wall north up to the point where you can use Midna to jump to the ledge above. Continue along and use her again to proceed higher until you reach a jet of water flowing from the wall. Climb the nearby incline and use Midna again to travel to the other side of the room into a cavernous area to find another bug. Total Thus Far: 13 / 16 Tears Now Warp up to the top level of Zora’s domain to find yet another insect. It’s located on the west side of the room and can be knocked down by dashing into the wall. Total Thus Far: 14 / 16 Tears Only two more left. Head back to Castle Town, either by warping, or using the river at the top of Zora’s Domain. Then follow the aroma back to courtyard just prior to Telma’s Bar. The insect is hiding in a box on the West side. Total Thus Far: 15 / 16 Tears After collecting the 15th tear, speak with Midna to locate the final one, which is back in Lake Hyrule. After warping there, swim to the center of the lake and use your Sense to locate the final insect…except for one minor thing, this one is huge. Try to stay on the platform while strafing and jumping to the side to avoid his diving attack. When he hovers near the ground, attack him with A to latch on and bite him. Repeat this a few times until he falls on his back into the water. Once he does, quickly leap onto him and use your Energy Field to knock him down for the count. You will then collect the last tear. Total Thus Far: 16 / 16 Tears FINALLY DONE WITH TEARS FOREVER!!!! With the tears collected, Link will be transported to the Light Spirit where he'll revert back to his human form. Part 2 Exit the Spirit’s spring to return to Lake Hylia. Run over to Fyer and Falbi’s Watertop building and speak with the operator to use his cannon for 10 rupees to land on an upper building. Go inside and drop to the lower floor, then exit out the door at the top of the ramp which leads back to Hyrule Field. Make you way toward Hyrule Castle Town. Once at Hyrule Castle Town, give Telma’s bar a visit. To get there, go south from the town center and then west down the alley. Inside you’ll discover a sick Zora child who needs treatment. To obtain the proper medical attention, you’ll have to escort the Zora by horse to Kakariko village. The purple path on your map shows the route the carriage containing the Zora will follow. Begin by dashing down the path to the bridge where you’ll have to take a goblin on the bridge one on one, like before. Only this time, he’s equipped with two shields on either side, but is vulnerable from the front. As such, just run straight at him with your bow targeting his chest and let an arrow fly once you have a sure-fire shot. Be careful, as he starts weaving, but it’s no match for a steady hand, two hits will take him down. The carriage will soon come across several enemies in the valley that will launch fire arrows towards the carriage. While you can shoot them down, it’s much easier to ignore them, and instead focus on putting out any fire on the carriage by Z-Targeting and throwing the Gale boomerang to cool it down. Once you reach the gate, hop off Epona and open it with your key. Hop back on Epona and continue on. Shortly thereafter, the carriage will be attacked by several monsters riding boards. Hang back a bit and keep them off with your Bow and Arrow or slingshot. Near the end of the path, a bird will drop a bomb on the carriage. Shoot it down before it can, otherwise the cart will veer off course and circle around repeatedly until the bird is defeated. After the next bridge, there will be yet another bird you have to destroy; otherwise the cart will circle this area as well. Open the next gate to reach the village. After safely delivering the Zora, follow the spirit to your left into the graveyard. She will make a stone disappear to reveal a tunnel. Crawl through it and cross the water filled room to obtain the Zora Armor as a reward.. For this next part, you’ll need the Water Bombs. If you don’t already have them, you can purchase them from Barnes Bomb Shop. Equip your iron boots while wearing the Zora armor to sink to the water's bottom and then fling a water bomb towards the two boulders on the northern wall to reveal a passageway. You’ll emerge back in Lake Hylia. Dive down to the depths and head towards the center of the lake (as marked by a blue dot on your map) to find the Lakebed Temple. At the bottom, you’ll come across a cracked hole with two pillars on either side. Place a water bomb there to create a jet of water. Now take out another bomb, then unequip your boots and step into the jet of water to rise to the top where it’ll destroy the rock blocking the entrance allowing you to enter the temple. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 05